


Of Course it's Precious Potter

by TheChosenFerret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Criminal Draco Malfoy, Implied abuse, M/M, Prince Harry Potter, Royal Harry Potter, but it's a good enough time frame for me, set in the olden days, some cussing, sorta Georgian era but also not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenFerret/pseuds/TheChosenFerret
Summary: Draco has been tasked to steal a possession from precious Prince Potter. Little does he know, that's only a small test for what they need done next. Well, that is if Draco can carry it out to the end.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One

Moonlight glistened down through the panels of glass that so was scrutinously placed. Shame their only purpose right now was to place a spotlight upon the target—a large, golden trophy that sat proudly on the prince’s dresser. 

With a plan in mind, Draco secured a rope around a decorative cross that stood among many on the roof. In no time, Draco was lowering himself through the fireplace and into the prince’s bedroom—it wasn’t his preferred way with all the dirt that people just happen to always “forget” to clean, but it is one of the easiest ways in. Really though, some kind of guard should have discovered this breach in security by now, but that isn’t his job to worry about. 

At the bottom, Draco started his steps into the room before finding the environment quite unsafe and hiding back in the fireplace just as light flooded the room through the now open doors. In walked Prince Potter in all his un-glory. _No worries,_ Draco thought _, a challenge is always funner._

Potter took his splendid time walking into the huge room with quite the sour expression before the doors slammed close by the guards. All the light was taken as the door settled in. Locks clicked and footsteps could be heard trailing away. Harry was now alone. 

Potter took even more time as he strolled over to the target. Draco tensed up, worrying about his chance of success now as Harry picked up the trophy, only allowing Draco to catch his breath again when he placed it back down after removing a folded paper from the bottom. 

The moonlight that once focused on the trophy now turned its spotlight onto Harry, illuminating him in, unfortunately, all the right places. Not that Draco was looking at all, choosing instead to admire the sparse furniture in the room—just a dresser upon, which sat a collection of knick knacks and the trophy, along with a bed that leaves no one wondering if royalty slept in it—until the moon drifted enough again to then illuminate a random spot on the floor. By that point, the prince started to fold the paper back up, tucking it back under the trophy before bringing a hand to his eyes for a few seconds. 

After wandering in and out of his bathroom, Potter emerged in an old pair of red pajamas with a pattern of yellow accompanied by the nation’s beloved lion crest, which, Draco has to admit, was much more pleasurable to the newest version that now sports just a small stack of gold coins. Still, one has to guess that Potter would wear something made in this century, but apparently the precious prince couldn’t possibly get his hands on the newest fashion, let alone one that wasn’t holding itself together with a few threads. The same couldn’t be applied to Potter when Draco could finally see his face right before he crashed into his pillow. The prince was a mess all up until his eyes drifted asleep. 

Draco allowed sufficient time for Harry to be sound asleep before making his way to the trophy, ready to get this mission done with so he’ll never have to bear witness to Potter and his ridiculous hair again. 

As much as he was ready to run to his bed himself, Draco’s mind drifted to earlier. _Well_ , he reasoned, _they were only asking for the trophy. No guarantee on the attached items._ Draco made his way to the trophy and carefully unstuck the note, leaving it in the dust free spot where the trophy once sat. 

Draco slipped back out as easily as he came in, not noticing the green eyes watching him as he disappeared. The green eyes that were convinced that the sight of the man was simply a good dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I'm hoping to have a schedule of a new chapter every 2 weeks, and they will be much longer than this one, so be on the lookout for that <3  
> Also if you want, you can find me on tumblr at TheChosenFerret.


	2. Chapter Two

Not wanting to give the world the opportunity to catch him in possession of a royal artifact, Draco went immediately to hover near the designated meeting spot to wait for his clients. 

It felt like hours had passed before a reasonably dressed man showed up only looking slightly uncomfortable. Draco waited a few minutes to make sure he was alone before dropping carefully to the ground. 

“Are we done here?” Draco asked, handing the guy the trophy, ready to walk away the moment he said yes. 

The guy surveyed the item briefly, getting his confidence back. “Actually, there’s one more mission you’re needed for. Bring your company and go to the second meeting spot.” Then, taking Draco’s opportunity for a dramatic exit away from him, he practically disappeared when the sun came up to blind Draco for a moment.

______

The light streamed in, hitting Harry in the face, sufficiently waking him up, only then to have a few loud knocks on the door that do nothing but remind him of his guards. 

Harry hurried through his morning routine, making sure that he at least gave an attempt at his outfit today before he ran down to the kitchen for breakfast, eager to get there early and not have to interact with people, especially today. It seemed everyone else had the same idea, casting him glances whenever they thought he wasn’t looking, but otherwise leaving him alone. 

Not before long, Harry was put on a carriage with the rest of the Dursleys, no long in the comfort of people ignoring him. Well, at least ignoring him in a considerate way. 

“Do we have to go to this?” Dudley pouted, fiddling with the button on his suit, angering the threads on the process. 

“We wouldn’t have to if Harry could just suck it up and get over it like the rest of us.” Vernon stared at Harry as he finished, trying to make his maddened gaze sink into Harry. It wasn’t effective, however, as Harry just kept his head down, trying his hardest to go over the speech a bit in his head. Even if ignoring his “family’s” taunts were going to harm him more in the end, he just really couldn’t handle trying to listen to them right now. 

Thanking Merlin that they arrived before the Dursley’s got angry enough to do something about it, Harry emerged from the carriage last, immediately trying to hide in the crowd of workers before he had to be responsible again. That didn’t last very long, however, as the workers then had to disperse to their places, leaving Harry with no barrier from the public’s eye. As soon as the nearby crowd noticed him, he straightened up and made his way to the raised area. 

It figures that the most he would get for the event was a single wooden box. Whenever Dudley wants to make a ludicrous announcement, he always gets access to the great hall, no matter how sudden it may be. However, Harry’s yearly speech only warranted a box that likely was or is full of cabbages. 

Harry unfolded his speech from his pocket, not that he needs it, he’s stressed and practiced it so much that it was gonna be stuck in his head for a long time. This is the single event that actually means something to him, and he’d be damned if he lets it fail, especially with Dudley eagerly waiting for him to mess something up. 

Harry began the speech as soon as silence fell over the good sized crowd. It was slightly smaller than last year, but he always holds out hope that it will get bigger once he starts. He didn’t have to glance at the Dursleys to know that they’ve already returned to the carriage, most likely to complain about how filthy the public is and throw in a few jabs at Harry. 

“Hello. Thank you all for coming out this morning. As you all know, my parents, former King and Queen Potter, died today 18 years ago. While I do not wish to bring up those memories again for you, I know that it is needed in order to keep their memory alive, and make sure that what they put energy into isn’t in vain. For instance, the last act they made before that day—the Family Act—to reduce the amount of kids alone in poverty—” Harry glanced at the carriage once again “—Has recently been conversed about in an effort to overrun, but it is yet to be decided…”

At some point during his speech, Harry couldn’t help but notice amongst the crowd the same set of blonde hair from his dreams. He didn’t have time to think about the logicality of him being here before he realized his brain was speaking on auto-pilot for too long, and that if he wanted to not make a giant mistake he would need to actually look at his notes again. By the time he looked back up, the hair was gone. 

________

Draco doesn’t know why he did it, let alone stay long enough to listen, but he stopped at the edge of the crowd surrounding the precious Prince. As he listened, he silently cursed himself for not bothering to check what day it was. The anniversary of the attack on the Potters. Nonetheless, Draco stayed and listened as Potter recounted their accomplishments and sprinkled in silent jabs at the rest of the castle whenever needed. 

Everything was going good until the Prince’s eyes landed on him, making Draco tense up. All he could do now was keep his eyes down (with a few brief glances up to see if he was safe), hoping that the prince didn’t notice him. Potter stared for too long for comfort before finally glancing at his paper again. Scared that this time Potter’s gaze would never leave him, he ducked down out of view and booked it. Realistically, Draco knew that he really really should not have done that, especially with him now both being late to the meeting but also having been spotted by the Prince, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

________

Draco slipped into the designated meeting spot, hoping that if he was quiet enough his tardiness would go unnoticed. For once, it seemed that luck was on his side until he caught the side of his father who in return seemed to stare right into his soul, clearly sending the message that they will have to have a little “talk” about this in the future. 

Draco tried to ignore that for the time being, instead casting his attention on the room. This was always his least favorite spot to meet with the way spiders can never be fully banished from it’s corners and it always smelled a bit like a rotten egg no matter how long it’s been since food has dared exist in this dump. It’s the price that must be paid with this being their most secure spot. 

Around the room, he could see the rest of his company planning amongst themselves, waiting for the next assignment to arrive. In the middle of it all was his parents chatting and making notes with Bellatrix who seemed too delighted with herself as always. Most of the lower level members still went with wearing their mask all the time, but lately many have taken more of an ease with only wearing it when talking to the founder. Draco wasn’t complaining with that however, it always made his airflow too restricted to feel at all comfortable. 

Soon enough the same man from the alleyway appeared and walked straight to the middle of the room, not saying anything before handing Lucius a letter. He stared at it, taking in the meaning before handing it to Narcissa who now had Bellatrix reading the letter at the same time over her shoulder. “20,000,” Bellatrix spoke up, moving to stand next to Lucius. 

“15,000,” the man replied, staring Bellatrix down. 

“21,000... for the argument,” Lucius added.

“No can do. My max is 15,000.”

“Deal. 18,000.” The man took out an envelope and hid it back behind his jacket for a second, his lips giving away the fact that he’s counting. After he handed the envelope to Lucius, he left immediately. His swift exit then sparked the same idea in everyone’s head as people started to exit through all the different pathways. Lucius handed Draco the first letter as he passed by, clearly intending for this to once again be his job to carry. 

As he read its contents, all Draco could do was laugh at the fact that Potter had a  _ diary _ . Technically, it was referred to as a journal, but diary is a close enough word. Draco made his way back home, hand tight on the letter, ready to get some sleep before he had to think more about making a plan for the following day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I'm going to keep aiming for a new chapter roughly every two weeks, so be on the lookout for that!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend Tal for his birthday! (@scarheaded-ferret on tumblr). Happy Birthday you amazing human being! I hope you have a super spectacular day!

As the day progressed, Harry couldn’t get the nagging thought out of his head that perhaps his mind hadn’t entirely made up the blond stranger. With would be a lovely thought if it meant that he could see him again, but there was still the tiny problem that their first meeting was… technically due to trespassing. 

Harry didn’t give a thought to  _ why _ exactly he was trespassing until he made his way to his dresser. Every year, Harry sees the same items on that dresser. Every week, Harry cleans those same items on that dresser. Every day, Harry picks up one specific item on that dresser. Today, however, it was gone. Gone except the letter he carefully kept secret underneath it, which could only mean three things. One, someone knew about the letter. Two, someone purposely left the letter. Three, the blond man must of stolen his dad’s trophy. 

Fuck. 

Of course the trespassing man had to commit another crime at the same time. 

Of course the trespassing, stealing man had to purposely not steal what was now the last remaining artifact of his parents. Harry didn’t know whether to count this man as a complete fool, report him immediately to the watchmen, or send him a thank you card. Of course, reporting him to the watchmen would mean giving up the letter for investigation and to “protect the past King and Queen’s treasures,” aka lock them up until they rot away, so that was clearly not an option. All that’s left is that the man is a fool who should be thanked, which could only be done if he made the foolish decision to strike again. 

He  _ could _ strike again, actually. Seeing as he left behind the letter, someone may of been just as pissed off as Harry was happy. 

In that case, Harry went to collect his parent’s letter like always, but instead of reading it before immediately hiding it again, he brought it over to his desk, where he placed it next to him so he can protect it better, then began to write letter to the blond man. After a few drafts, he finally felt okay enough with it, and went to leave it in the middle of the room upside down with the words “To The Blond” written as big as possible on the back. 

Feeling the day catch up to him at last, Harry collected his parent’s letter and made his way to the bed, where he read through the it from the light of the one candle left still lit in his room. He then carefully placed it on a pillow next to him that he is certain will not be harmed if he were to roll over in the middle of the night before blowing out the flame and finally going to sleep. 

一一一一一一一一

Following the same path that he took last night, Draco scaled up the castle, steadied a rope to a mini cross lined up across the roof, and made his way down the chimney into the now unfortunately too familiar, dusty fireplace. The only thing that was different now was the one piece of trash among the nearly spotless room. Draco ignored the item and surveyed the room, trying to get into the mind of such a Posh Prince to see where he might hide his oh so important diary. 

_ On the bookcase? _ Although the room is pristine, the bookcase feels like it hasn’t been touched in ages. In the drawer under his bedside table? Draco carefully made his way closer to the table, and therefore the stupid prince. He looked so… not idiotic while asleep, even slightly peaceful. Draco snapped himself out of his thoughts as he turned his attention back to the table and, subsequently, the drawer that was lacking a diary. 

Draco continued his search by checking the other drawers in the room, where the most interesting thing he saw was a hairbrush, but yet no journal. Not wanting to be out in the open for too long, Draco made his way back to the fireplace, but not before stopping in the middle of the room with that stupid piece of trash. The stupid piece of trash that was addressed to a blond. Merlin, of course  _ Potter _ had seen him. And to make it worse, he  _ wrote him a letter. _ Curiously, Draco picked it up and started to read it as he very slowly walked back to the fireplace. Potter wanted to meet up with him. And doesn’t despise him? That  _ idiot _ . He’d guess the prince was all self-righteous and forgiving, but he never expected to be on the receiving side of it. 

He paced the room without care as he read the letter again and again, only stopping when his brain started to think about how he must of written this tonight, which means that he probably used his desk tonight seeing as the paper didn’t show signs of being written without a solid surface behind it, therefore maybe he regularly uses his desk, so perhaps he has actually used the books stacked on his desk. During all this time of snooping, Draco thought the pile of books was just for decoration to act like he studies. 

Draco put his letter in his pocket and began to sort through the books.  _ Introduction to Finances? Nope. Full History of 1660 to 1666… Aha! An unmarked book with handwritten entries dating back to 10 years ago.  _ And to further prove his point, the handwriting is very close to the one shown on his letter.  _ Bingo! _ Not wanting to risk Harry seeing him for what now would be the third time, Draco slipped back out with the diary, totally not glancing at Harry one last time before leaving. 

一一一一一一一一

Draco continued his route to the meeting spot by rooftop, not wanting to deal with scaling back down quite yet. As he walked and jumped, all his thoughts kept tracing back to that damn letter. That letter and the diary that featured what he can only guess is all the minor inconveniences for such a rich and loved guy such as Potter. Which means that it really wouldn’t be horrible to read some of it. Plus, he should double check that this contains the prince’s thoughts, and not some rando’s diary the prince somehow has saved. So, Draco was legally obligated to read it. 

Draco made his way over to the meeting spot and found a nice spot on the roof where he can lean against a half wall, but could still perfectly see the sun when it rises.  _ The client can wait a few more hours for me to double check this purchase. Can’t give away faulty merchandize after all.  _ So he read. And read. And read. 

The journal wasn’t contains of minor inconveniences at all. Actually, they were very major problems.  _ Why hadn’t this idiot told someone about this before? That cupboard. His family. Merlin.  _ Draco couldn’t let this get out to some second hand thief, not that it was any better that he’d done it. There must be some reason he’s been keeping it out of the public’s eye for so long… which means that Draco’s going to have to make sure that this book stays a secret. One stupid letter and all the sudden he’s helping people, all thanks to that idiot Potter. 

Draco hid the journal in his jacket and made his way down the building and to the market. He had to look into a lot of stores to find one that has someone in it, let alone is selling empty journals, but at long last he found it. He got the smallest one (both to help out on cash but also so he can fill it up faster), then bought a quill and ink and made his way back to the roof to start his work. 

He wrote until the sun finally did rise, but he managed to create a diary full of minor inconveniences that seemed close enough to reality to be believable. To finish it off, Draco scrawled the words “Harry James Potter’s Personal Journal” on the front. It pained him to have to try to recreate the messy handwriting of Potters, but he feels like he’d pulled it off with flying colors—maybe his cousin was right about how he should go into forgery.  Worried about stalling any more, Draco hide the real diary and letter on the roof, and made his way down the building. He threw on his “I just pulled off a successful heist” face just as the same man from the previous night appeared from behind a wall. Silently, he handed over the replicated diary, choosing to not speak even when he guy walked away and said “Well contact your family again soon” for fear of having his voice betray his thoughts, all of which were along the lines of  _ fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ignore that I skipped a posting,,, school was being a big ol meanie at first, but now I think I have it back under control, so it's back to the regular posting schedule!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore how I missed an update time, school was a big ol' meanie, but I'm back and with lots of fluff! (mostly)

The idea of inviting a trespassing thief back to his room seemed like even less of a good idea the next morning, especially with the letter being gone. Not having the mental ability to spare some thought towards what the man must have taken this time, Harry paced around the room, trying to figure out a plan for when the thief comes back. Merlin, he could arrive any second and Harry would be completely unprepared. 

Deciding that the best course of action would be to have some way of defending himself—there’s no telling what else this guy does—he started to make his way towards the weaponry. Right before he left his room, however, Harry spared his mirror a glance and, upon noticing how messy his hair is, tried to brush it down a bit, an action he’d given up on years ago. 

\---------

“Father, may I speak with you for a moment?” Draco asked after knocking thrice on the open doors of his father’s office. 

“Very well, come in,” Lucius replied, not taking his eyes off the papers in front of him. 

“I was wondering if there were any jobs available for tonight? Preferably one of a lower level.”

Lucius reached to a drawer on his desk and began to flip through various packets. “You may have this one—” Lucius looked up for the first time to watch Draco collect the papers from his only slightly outstretched hand—“Go tell Bellatrix to join me for a moment.”

“Yes, Father,” Draco responded, not looking forward to that interaction before making his way out, letting the doors close with their usual bang.

\---------

Draco left a bit earlier than usual that night after not wanting to sit around and try to memorize the damn packet anymore. Making sure that he had the diary stashed away in his jacket once again, Draco made his way towards the now too familiar roof where he was greeted by the rope in plain sight that he left in a hurry the day before. 

As usual, he made his way down the—now slightly dirtier—fireplace, and slipped into the shadows as he saw the prince pacing across the room. He stayed there watching from afar until a feeling on the back of his neck brought his mind back to the present—not present enough though, since as he reached to remove whatever thing was causing this discomfort, his jacket made the slightest noise. Immediately, Harry’s eyes shot up and he stiffened, slowly pulling out a knife from his pocket. And here Draco was foolishly thinking he wasn’t being lured to his death today. 

Draco grabbed his spare knife, and delicately placed the diary next to a wall of the fireplace that was a bit less dusty. He waited until Harry was close enough then lept out, running towards him at full speed until Harry was trapped against the wall, where Draco finally made the knife noticeable as he slipped it under Harry’s chin. 

“What do you want,” Draco said, putting all the years of training to practice to make himself as intimidating as possible. 

“For you to let me go!”

“Why did you have a knife? Did you lure me back here only to kill me?”

“I got one cause I guessed that you would have one. I was right by the way!” 

“But why did you tell me to come back?”

“I… I need your help! Okay?” Surprised, Draco took a step back, not putting up his knife until Potter set his down on the ground like an idiot,  _ don’t you know how expensive that knife is? You can’t just place it on the  _ ground _ like it’s some common butter knife. _

“What is it then?”

“I don’t exactly know… but once I figure out a plan I want you on my side.” Harry paused, not elaborating further till Draco started to turn back towards the fireplace. “Wait, it’s about my uncle, I have evidence of his wrong-doings.” Draco continued on his path. “If you paused a bit I can show you! It’s just in my—”

“—journal?” Draco reached into the fireplace and located the diary. He walked it back to Harry, totally not noticing how his hands touched the other’s as he plopped the journal back into Harry’s hands. 

“How did you—”

“—It’s what I took last night.” Potter’s eyes widened as he realized what that meant. “Don’t worry, I was the only person to read it. Right now someone else has a fake one instead.”

“So you know?” 

“I already said that I read it. Honestly, Potter, if you don’t have a plan yet then I won’t just stand around answering mindless questions.”

Harry stood stunned before blurting out, “You’re not leaving yet are you?”

“Only if you’re gonna keep wasting my time. I have other things to get done tonight.”

It was like something lit up in Potter’s eyes—adventure, excitement for danger, a moronic idea? “Can I go with you? Just once? I don’t really get to go out much…” 

Perhaps Potter’s moronic ideas are spreading already cause Draco found himself agreeing to the request with a purposely offhand nod of his head. “Only because this is an easier job than usual. What I do is slightly illegal, I hope you know that.”

“I won’t tell if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

Draco pondered his words for a second, recalling how Harry has had enough chances now to report him. Sighing, he picked the knife off the ground and handed it back to Harry before removing his jacket and handing it to Harry as well. 

“This will help you blend in a little more—” Draco pulled the hood over Potter’s mess that he calls hair—“make sure that you don’t leave my side and follow my directions.”

Draco started making his way over to the fireplace where he made sure that Harry could figure out how to climb up the rope. “Try not to get my jacket dirty, it gets quite dusty the more you go up.” Draco started the climb first, pausing once he got high enough for Harry to finally join him and twisted so that he could make sure that Harry knew what he was doing before continuing at a slower pace than usual. Soon they made it to the top where Draco reached out a hand which was soon accepted by Harry as he made his way back back to regular footing. 

They made their way across the roof as Draco tried to ignore the looks of wonder that the sight elicited from Harry. Underneath them, they could see their town asleep except for the few still bright windows and an occasional person walking through the street. After a few minutes, Harry looked back at Draco with the same look of wonder still in his eyes. “Do you do this every night?”

“Not usually, this past week has been quite busy having to visit you every night,” Draco paused for a second deciding that it wouldn’t hurt too much to add a bit more information in as a form of payment for reading that journal of his. “These more experienced jobs are usually the only times I’m allowed to roam around at night, otherwise I’m helping with the financial and planning side at home.”

Potter thought for a second before asking, “Is that why you have an easy job tonight? So that you could visit me?”

“So that I could return the journal,” Draco corrected him, “and yes.” 

“Tell me,” Draco continued, “Why are you so eager to help me with my illegal activities when you’re so prepared to call out your family for the same?”

“I-I feel like you don’t truly want to.” Draco let that answer sit in the air for a while, not bothering to try to refute it. 

They walked in comfortable silence until Draco commented “We’re here” as they made their way onto the roof of the local restaurant: Three Broomsticks. “Look out for their recipe book, all I have to do is copy down the recipe for their beer. There should be a pen and paper in the coat that you can pass to me when we find it.”

Without waiting for Potter to reply, Draco started making his way down a ladder on the wall into the alleyway, trusting that Potter was following. They made their way over to the backdoor and Draco carefully fiddled with the lock until it let go. It was easy enough finding the book hiding in a drawer in their kitchen. Soon they were making their way back out the door with the copy hidden safely with Harry in Draco’s jacket. 

They were almost back to the safety of the roof when he heard footsteps approaching. Draco cursed his timing as he realized that it was soon becoming time for store owners to start their daily morning cooking, but still luckily early enough so that the sun shouldn’t be rising for another few hours. Without worrying about locking the door, Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and ran for the cover of the alley. Climbing the latter now would be too risky, but they couldn’t leave the alleyway. They were stuck hiding here—close together—as the store owner realized what had occurred and ran instead, probably checking to make sure everything was in place. Draco could hear the once panicked running slow down as he likely assumed that he simply forgot to lock the door the night before. Merlin, Potter was making him sloppy tonight. 

They stayed close together—Draco’s hand still holding tightly onto Harry’s—until Draco was confident that the shop owner wasn’t going to venture back outside. Still not letting go of Harry’s hand, Draco made his way over to the ladder where he finally realized what he was doing and let go, happy that Harry couldn’t see his face suddenly burn as he made his way back to the rooftop. 

Once they were a comfortable distance away and Draco’s face calmed down enough, Draco finally looked over at Potter who, while clearly shaken up, had eyes still full of adventure. “Are you okay? Usually, it doesn’t go quite that way.”

Harry caught Draco’s eyes and beamed, “I get why you do this, that was great!”

“Great?” Draco chuckled, “You’re such a poet.”

“You get what I mean,” Harry smiled back, “Do you think you could come back tomorrow? To hang out I mean, but I could probably figure out a plan by then if you would rather be productive, which I don’t really blame you for, I mean—”

Draco cut off Harry’s rambling—“I’ll see you again tomorrow.”

“Good,” Harry responded, beaming once again. 

They walked in comfortable silence until Harry noticed the sun starting to peek over the horizon. Potter cursed as he grabbed Draco’s hand and picked up the pace, knowing that there wasn’t much further to go till he was back to the castle.

“What’s wrong?”

“The guards always wake me up at sunrise for breakfast, I forgot how late it was.”

“Does that mean you wouldn’t have slept tonight?”

“Perhaps?”

“You idiot,” Draco slightly smiled back as he picked up the pace more. Finally, they reached the fireplace just as the sun made itself fully known. The sound of the knocks was able to make their way up the fireplace onto the roof. 

Frantically, Harry started to take off his jacket to hand it back only to be met with Draco stopping him, simply reaching to pluck the recipe out from the pocket. “Keep it for now, seeing as you may be using it again.” Draco blushed again, no longer allowing the shadows to hide it away. 

“Thanks,” Harry smiled once again but lost it once he started to prepare for his climb down the rope. Right before setting off, he paused, looking up at Draco once again. “I forgot to ask this when we met but what’s your name?”

“Draco Malfoy,” he responded with a sigh, realizing that Harry had no clue that he was hanging out with a Death Eater. 

“Draco  _ Malfoy _ ?” Harry slightly whispered, not really posing it as a question. Soon enough Harry looked back up with the same, sunny smile, “I’ll see you again tonight then, Malfoy.” He then disappeared into the fireplace, ready to make up some lie about having a really bad night’s sleep due to a common nightmare, leaving a stunned Malfoy on the roof. 


End file.
